Zap2it
Aiutami Hope! (Raising Hope) è una serie televisiva statunitense creata da Greg Garcia, che ha debuttato su Fox il 21 settembre 2010. In Italia la serie ha debuttato il 3 febbraio 2011 sul canale satellitare Fox. Il 10 gennaio 2011 la serie è stata rinnovata per una seconda stagione , in onda dal 20 settembre 2011 negli Stati Uniti. Trama Jimmy Chance, dopo aver passato una notte con una misteriosa ragazza di cui non conosce nemmeno il nome, scopre che questa è una pericolosa serial killer ricercata dalla polizia. La ragazza, Lucy, nove mesi dopo dà alla luce una bambina, che lei chiama "Princess Béyonce" ma che Jimmy ribattezza "Hope" (letteralmente speranza). In seguito viene giustiziata sulla sedia elettrica, e la bambina viene presa in affidamento dal padre, insieme alla sua stramba famiglia: la nonna Virgina e suo marito Burt, i giovani genitori di Jimmy, e la bis-bis nonna Maw Maw, la cui demenza senile la porta agli atteggiamenti più imbarazzanti. Allo stesso tempo, Jimmy conosce Sabrina, una ragazza che lavora al supermercato dove lui e la sua famiglia fanno la spesa tutte le settimane, e se ne innamora. Personaggi e interpreti Principali * James "Jimmy" Chance, interpretato da Lucas Neff. Il padre ventitreenne di Hope, che non ha idea di come crescere una bambina. Jimmy è innamorato di Sabrina, una ragazza che lavora al supermercato della sua cittadina. Jimmy lavora con suo padre nella loro attività privata di tagliaerba. Una sua particolarità è quella di mangiarsi i capelli (o le sopracciglia) nei momenti di stress (Dite cheese). I rapporti con sua madre sono sempre stati affettuosi, invece con il padre sono sempre stati freddi. Questo fino a quando Jimmy non riconosce in lui un vero padre (Felice Halloween). Lavora anche part-time nel supermercato della cittadina (Bollino blu). Lui e tutta la sua famiglia sono cristiani praticanti (Buon Natale Hope), tanto che ogni venerdì non mangiano carne ma pesce, quindi carne magra (La cugina Delilah). * Virginia Chance, interpretata da Martha Plimpton. La nonna di Hope. Sua madre la abbandonò a soli due anni e venne dunque cresciuta dalla nonna, Maw Maw. A soli quindici anni rimase incinta di Jimmy. Ha una cugina di nome Delilah con cui non va per niente d'accordo (La cugina Delilah). * Burt Chance, interpretato da Garret Dillahunt. Nonno di Hope e marito di Virginia. Gestisce una ditta di giardinaggio e di puliture di piscine privata insieme al figlio Jimmy. Burt fu per un periodo socio in affari di "Pollice", ora un ricco imprenditore di una grande azienda di giardinaggio. Burt decise di licenziarsi da lui per creare una sua ditta privata (Il raffreddore di Hope). Burt ha un fratello di nome Bruce con il quale non ha grandi rapporti di amicizia e ha un nipote di nome Mike che ha ospitato in casa sua per diversi anni, prima che questo si trasferisca in una setta e si sposi (Fratelli e mariti). * Sabrina Collins, interpretata da Shannon Woodward. Commessa del supermercato del quartiere della famiglia Chance, diviene presto l'interesse amoroso di Jimmy. Sabrina è fidanzata con Wyatt, ragazzo ricco che frequenta l'Università di Oxford (Felice Halloween). Spesso però i due rompono il fidanzamento, ma entro poche ore si rimettono insieme, a discapito anche delle azioni che Jimmy fa per dividerli (Amore demenziale). * Barbara June "Maw Maw", interpretata da Cloris Leachman. La bis-bis-nonna di Hope e nonna di Virginia, è affetta dal Morbo di Alzheimer; la sua demenza senile è interrotta da brevi e rari momenti di lucidità, ovvero se viene svegliata di notte e alcune volte durante la giornata (Segreti di famiglia). Sua è la casa dove abita tutta la famiglia. Nel 1949 lavorava come oste in un tavola calda (Ecco i nonni). Ha 84 anni (Una storia sporca). Secondari * Shelley, interpretata da Kate Micucci. La cugina di Sabrina. Gestisce un asilo nido, dove viene ammessa anche Hope. È stata la ragazza di Jimmy anni prima. Ha perso un incisivo dopo che Frank le ebbe tirato un barattolo in faccia (Compleanni). Prima dell'incidente lavorava anch'ella all'Howdy's Market. * Mike, interpretato da Skyler Stone. Il cugino di Jimmy, con il quale lavorava nella ditta di giardinaggio dello zio. Vive in una tenda da campeggio a casa Chance, finché non incontra una ragazza e si unisce ad una setta. Mike è tuttora sposato con Tanya e con i suoi 3 fratelli-mariti in un matrimonio poligamico (Fratelli e mariti). * Barney Hughes, interpretato da Gregg Binkley. È il direttore del supermercato della cittadina chiamata "Howdy's Market". È anche il capo di Sabrina e Jimmy. È single e gli unici amici che ha sono per l'appunto Sabrina e Jimmy, da cui passa varie feste. Cinque anni prima che Jimmy lo incontrasse, Barney era un uomo obeso. Mentre rincorreva uno zingaro (che tra l'altro era lo stesso Jimmy) una notte, vide un cartellone con sopra sponsorizzato il numero di telefono di una clinica che si occupava di bypass gastrici. Solo allora Barney decise di sottoporsi all'intervento chirurgico per diminuire il proprio peso (Compleanni). * Frank, interpreto da Todd Giebenhain. Frank è un commesso dell'Howdy's Market. Tutti lo considerano pazzo e tetro (Amore demenziale). Fa spesso dei riferimenti alle catastrofi o alla morte in ogni discorso, ma nonostante questo è amico di Jimmy (Compleanni). * Lucy Carlyle, interpretata da Bijou Phillips. La madre di Hope. Dopo aver passato una notte con lei, Jimmy scopre che è una serial killer ricercata dalla polizia. Sei mesi dopo aver dato alla luce la bambina, alla quale dà il nome di "Princess Béyonce", viene giustiziata sulla sedia elettrica. Princess Béyonce verrà poi rinominata da Jimmy "Hope". Episodi La prima stagione viene trasmessa negli Stati Uniti dal 21 settembre 2010 su Fox, mentre in Italia la serie è stata dal 3 febbraio 2011 al 30 giugno 2011 su Fox. Produzione Nel giugno 2009, la Fox firma un contratto con Greg Garcia per la proiezione della serie televisiva, originariamente intitolata Keep Hope Alive. Le riprese sono iniziate nel novembre 2009, con Lucas Neff che interpreta Jimmy, il protagonista e padre della bambina Hope; Martha Plimpton nel ruolo di sua madre Virginia e Garret Dillahunt nei panni del padre di famiglia, Burt. Successivamente, i primi di dicembre entra in scena anche la bisnonna di Jimmy Cloris Leachman nel ruolo di Maw Maw. Tributi a My Name Is Earl L'autore della serie, Greg Garcia, prima di questa serie ne aveva creata un'altra: My Name Is Earl. Quest'ultima è stata cancellata dopo 4 stagioni e 96 episodi. Greg ha quindi deciso di dare diversi tributi alla serie cancellata. Già nel primo episodio, si coglie un riferimento alla serie, quando si può sentire al telegiornale la notizia di un "piccolo criminale che è riuscito a rimediare ai suoi errori". Inoltre, il protagonista dell'altra serie, Jason Lee, compare come guest-star nell'episodio Burt Rocks sotto le sembianze della vecchia rock star Smokey Floyd. Compare anche il co-protagonista della serie di Earl, Eddie Steeples, nell'episodio Taglia e cuci. Nel 21º episodio della prima stagione, Baby Monitor, compaiono Ethan Suplee e Jaime Pressly (co-protagonisti in My Name Is Earl) nel ruolo di Andrew e Donna, una coppia sposata che si trasferisce di fianco alla casa di Jimmy. Oltre a questi ci sono stati altri riferimenti indiretti alla serie, ad esempio nell'episodio Burt Rocks, Smokey Floyd chiama Gregg Binkley erroneamente Kenny, ovvero il ruolo che ricopriva nella precedente serie. Ci sono poi alcune coincidenze che legano i personaggi di My Name Is Earl a quelli di Aiutami Hope!, ad esempio: sia Earl che Virginia hanno la scoliosi, sia nella casa dei Chance che in quella dei Turner c'è un buco nella parete causato da uno sparo che in entrambi i casi viene coperto da un quadro, inoltre Jerry Van Dyke compare come guest-star in entrambi gli show, e in tutti e due dice di essere reduce di una guerra in Corea. Un altro importante riferimento lo si può vedere nell'episodio Compleanni della prima stagione, quando Jimmy guarda alla televisione un programma in cui si vede una donna tirare calci ad un uomo. La scena presentata non è altro che uno spezzone dell'episodio Chi l'ha visto (2ª parte) della quarta stagione di My Name Is Earl. Un altro riferimento alla quarta stagione di Earl, anche se più nascosto, è fatto tramite il titolo dell'episodio finale della prima stagione: Don't Vote for this Episode. C'è una somiglianza con il titolo originale alternativo dell'episodio Occhio per occhio in Earl. Difatti, il titolo originale dell'episodio era: Vote for This Episode and I Promise to Do Something Crazy at the Emmys. Il titolo è stato poi cambiato con Monkeys Take a Bath. Da notare il fatto che entrambi gli episodi sono stati scritti e diretti da Greg Garcia, creatore di entrambe le serie. Sempre nel ventiduesimo episodio vi è un riferimento a My Name Is Earl: Virginia e Burt, per scrivere, utilizzano una carta da hamburger con il marchio di Chubby, imprenditore del precedente telefilm. Personaggi Durante il corso della serie compaiono anche in parti minori altri personaggi già presenti in vari episodi in My Name Is Earl: